


O Apollo

by La Mère Duchesne (musamihi)



Category: Les Misérables - Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/La%20M%C3%A8re%20Duchesne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Latin poetry, in silly, inauthentic meter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Apollo

I. _Aquila_   
Lumen clarum caeruleum,   
Frons excelsa candida,   
Labrum flagrans sanguineum,   
Est in vultu anima.

II. _Bufo_   
Ut desidit faex tenebris   
Maesta et gravis per vinum,   
Sin questu suggermit vita,   
Cessat iste animum.

III. _Sero_   
O Apollo, serva istum   
Quis non solem conspicet -   
Duc ad lucem libertatis:   
Ad clementiam surget.


End file.
